


I Missed You

by alien_lord



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Abandonment, Bitterness, Desperation, F/M, High School Girl - Freeform, Hotels, Loneliness, Love, Popsicle, Romance, Travel, Unlikely Ship, apostles of the star, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Charden Flamberg is regretting his decision to leave Kyoko Kirisaki at her high school after they left the Apostle's of the Star, growing anxious about his feelings for her, and about the fact that she might have been lead into a trap.(Semi-fluff. Mostly emotion based.)





	I Missed You

Sheldon was strangely protective of Kyoko. She was so naive, and he couldn’t help the anxious feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about Kyoko being hurt, or even being involved in conflict. It was part of the reason that he’d been so convincing in his speech to make her leave the Apostles of the Star. 

It had been two weeks since Sheldon had dropped off Kyoko, hoping that she would revert to her normal life, with her friends, her school, and her crushes. He smiled a little, the side of his mouth curving up ever so slightly while he sat in the arm chair, thinking about her. 

He’d been staying in this hotel for just over a week, it was dull, decorated poorly, and the bed was hard and uncomfortable. He hadn’t been sleeping, most of his time was dedicated to planning out his plan to end Chronos, and mapping out the positions of all of the members. The last two days though, he mostly spent sulking, full of bitterness, and depression. 

Sheldon missed Kyoko, he just hadn’t wanted to admit it till now. Sighing, he brushed long blond hair out of his face. Kicking his feet up, he rested them on the foot stool, the only piece of furniture in the room besides the bed, and the small chipped dressing table. 

Sitting silently, his eyes closed, glasses off for the first time in a long time, he thought about Kyoko. Her giggle, her positive attitude, her strength. The fact that she found him attractive. He remembered back to when she said that she’d be all over him if Mr. Black hadn’t stolen her heart. He wished he’d stolen her heart. Sheldon however, was convinced that romance was not for him. In fact, he’d never even been interested in someone before Kyoko. His work distracted him mostly, and he didn’t get along with people well. 

He craved a cigarette, even if he hadn’t smoked in years. It was an odd feeling, a tickle in the back of his brain, urging him to light one up, hold it between his fingers, and inhale the burning smoke. It was a craving almost as strong as his craving for Kyoko. 

Sighing, he stood up, stretching his long legs, hair tumbling over his shoulders. He paced, back and forth, if the carpet wasn’t already worn to pieces, he’d have left a trail. Kyoko needed a better life. That was why he convinced her to leave the Apostles. It was unlikely that with Creed’s current status, being hunted by the world, he would risk sending anyone out to assassinate Kyoko, however, he felt he was still a threat. 

Sheldon frowned, he wasn’t sure though, what if they used Kyoko to draw him out? He felt he had been pretty unemotional about his feelings for her, however, he was also sure that Creed was an intelligent man. He was also sure Creed would be able to realize that at least Kyoko and him were friends, seeing as they both quit the Apostles together. 

He stopped pacing. What if they’d already killed her? What if this had been the plan all along? What if they’d wanted Sheldon to leave Kyoko at her school, where she’d be an easy target? She was so trusting, he’d told her to be careful, but he wasn’t sure she had been listening. 

Suddenly riddled with anxiety, Sheldon packed up, checked out, and drove, non-stop to where he’d dropped Kyoko off. It was the middle of the day, and the school was jumping with activity. He pulled up to the side of the road, sunglasses on, inspecting the crowd. Did he see her? His heart jumped in his chest, he could feel his pulse in his ears as he scanned the crowd. Was he too late? He could almost picture her, lying somewhere, dead, a pool of blood under her, her once smiling face staring straight up in the air, glazed, and pale. Sheldon’s hands gripped the steering wheel, his palms wet and sweaty. He couldn’t see her in the crowd, and he felt sick. He should have come earlier. 

Suddenly, the car door pulled open on the passenger side, and Sheldon spun around to see who it was. He’d been so wrapped up in watching the school, he’d been zoned out to everything else. The smiling, adorable face staring in the car at him was Kyoko. 

“Hiya!” She grinned, pulling the door open wider, and climbing in, her schoolgirl outfit a little wrinkled, and a popsicle in one hand. “I missed you!” She exclaimed, pulling herself and her bag into the car. “I was eating this popsicle up on the bench-“ she gestured over to the edge of the forest across the road from the school, “When I saw you pull in. I wondered when you’d come back to get me-“ she leaned across the car, and gave Sheldon a sticky kiss on the cheek, her popsicle melting all over the car. 

Sheldon flushed a little, before digging around and finding her a napkin. “I was worried about you. I was worried the Apostle’s-“ she cut him off, “Oh silly! You don’t need to worry about me!” She took a mock deep breath of air, “I can just roast those guys! I was worried about you!” Kyoko took a bite of the popsicle and grinned at Sheldon. “Can you take me to my house to grab some things?” 

Sheldon nodded, silently. Everything he owned, which wasn’t much at all, was in the bag in the trunk. The items included a change of clothes, socks, a spare pair of glasses, some hygiene supplies, and two books that he replaced regularly. Kyoko was a little bit of a more entertaining packer, but that was alright because there was enough room, and he’d do almost anything to make her happy. 

After a few minutes of driving in silence, and long passed when Kyoko had chucked her popsicle stick out the window, Sheldon finally broke the silence. “I missed you”, he spoke quietly, and his anxiety lifted. He felt whole again. 

Kyoko smiled, because she’d known all along that he’d missed her, and that he’d come back. She’d just had to let him figure it out. As much as she was infatuated with Mr. Black, there was no one she loved more than Sheldon.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Charden and Kyoko as a ship, and I might turn this into a series of ficlets. Not sure yet, leave your feedback if you'd like to see that happen!


End file.
